


A Doggone Good Time

by SupremeBotDaddy



Series: A Collection of Things People Asked Me to Write And I Agreed Cuz Why Not [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluffy has three dicks, Knotting, Multi, Oral Knotting, Other, Size Difference, blowjob, haha what is tagging, please dont eat this dove, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: If you wanted a nice normal fic, you must be barking mad to expect such normality from me. Harry gets boned by two of our favorite furry friends. I'm paws-itive you'll absolutely adore it! Harry will definitely knot regret this.





	A Doggone Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Harry whimpered miserably, his ass stretched impossibly wide by three gigantic dog cocks. Fluffy let out a low growl from all three heads and thrusted into Harry's small frame, making him moan pitifully from both pain and pleasure. Harry's eyes rolled back and his mouth was open, tongue hanging out obscenely as Fluffy forced his cocks deeper into Harry's passage. He was filled to the absolute brim with Fluffy's beautiful dicks, his stomach bulging from the sheer size of all three. He couldn't get enough, he needed more.  "A-ah, Fluffy~" he moaned loudly as he adjusted his position to better accommodate the monster dog as he rutted against him.

 

Fluffy snarled lowly as Fang came bounding into the room, ears flattening. Fang was undeterred by the show of dominance and padded to Harry, showing the green eyed boy his fully erect member. Harry mewled and strained to take it in, desperate to be overflowing from every hole. Fang mounted Harry's face and shoved his cock deep down Harry's throat. Harry choked on the cock and his moans as both dogs pummeled his face and ass. Harry soon was overwhelmed with the sheer pleasure he was feeling from all four dog dicks inside him. He could feel Fluffy's knots starting to swell and he whimpered as they would catch on the rim of his anus, giving it such a delicious tug before popping back out only to be forced in once more. He did his best to suck off Fang through his near screams of pleasure, gripping at the brick floor as if trying to keep hold of reality as his climax approached. Fluffy suddenly let out three howls and slammed all three knots into Harry, his cum bursting into Harry with enough force to make him jolt and cry. Fang growled and forced Harry to keep his attention on the dick in his mouth, the boarhound's thrusts becoming more erratic.

 

 Harry felt unimaginably full as Fluffy's cum spilled into him and he shrieked suddenly as he came, his muscles clenching down on the three cocks and milking them for more cum. Fang climaxed with a howl, spilling his seed down Harry's throat and knotting his mouth. Harry choked but swallowed what he could eagerly, making Fang buck with a whine. Fluffy let out a huff and pushed his knot deeper into Harry, forcing cum to seep out from around the knot which dripped down Harry's thighs and pooled slowly onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Or am I?


End file.
